Chain Tattoo
by Zeath696
Summary: The P.S 118 gang are in their sophmore year of high school. Helga is still one of the guys but she has a secret and the guys (Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Sid and Curly) attend to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN Hey Arnold

Mr. Simmons 4th Grade Class are now in high school and have grown up a lot. The gang still act basically the same especially when they are around each other. Soon after saving the neighborhood Gerald and Helga became friends and when the jungle adventure came around he had a more respect for her. Unfortunately like every good thing that happens some must go and those good things in Helga's life were Phoebe and Arnold.

"Hi, my name is Helga G. Pataki. I'm like any other girl in high school, only one difference I am and will always be one of the guys. Now if You listen carefully I bet You could hear Tall-hair boy, not that he kept that hair cut."

Gerald (waiting outside the Pataki's house wearing Air Jordan, blue jeans and his red v-neck): "PATAKI HARRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Sid (came walking down the side-walk wearing his signature beetle boots, dark blue jeans, white shirt and lether jacket): "Hey Gerald, still not ready yet, I see."

Gerald: "Oh Yeah and she better hurry up. PATAKI!"

Sid: "Here let me try. G-G-GR-GRE-"

Helga (stepping out of the house in a pleated black skirt, steel toe boots and pink corset): "You finish that line and your both dead."

Gerald (starts walking down the strre toward the bus stop): "Shut up and lets go."

Sid: "Boy Howdy, sophmore year can you all believe it?"

Helga: "With you, Harold and Stinky with the rest of the 'Special Class' i can't believe it either."

Stinky (waiting at the bus stop wearing black chucks, skinny jeans, band shirt and his leather bracelets): "Hey Ya'll guys. Curly just txt me the bus should be her soon. (looking Down the side walk placing his arm around Sid) Sure hope Harold gets here soon."

Harold (running down the side walk wearing Adidas, baggy blue jeans and baseball shirt): "HEY YOU GUYS!"

Helga: "Hey pink boy, Breakfast."

Harold (handing Helga a paper bag): "Mom's specialty."

Helga (eating the toasted breakfast sandwich): "Mph I love-ph your mom's specialty foods."

Harold: "Patty just txt me shes on the bus now."

Gerald: "So that's why you ran here. You and Patty been getting pretty serious huh?"

Harold: "Yeah."

Sid: "Plus side she is a good for you."

Helga (scarfing down the last of the breakfast): "I agree with Sid."

-BEEP!-

Sender: Princess

Subject: URGENT (Massive txt)

"THEY'RE BACK!"

Everyone (reading their phone): "They?"

Okay, i'm still new at the writing bit but I hope you don't mind what I write.


	2. Chapter 2

On The Bus

**Boarding the bus to P.S 120 High School**

Rhonda (wearing black steletios, red skirt with a black fitted top): "About time, by the time Murray drove here you might have already heard."

Murray (the bus driver): "As I said before Ms. Loyd behind the yellow line."

Helga (sitting next to Gerald): "Ok, Princess everyone here now quit complaining and tell us what was with the txt."

Rhonda (sitting across from Helga next to Curly): "Arnold and Phoebe are back just got word from the parental that Phoebe arrived in mid-afternoon and Arnold arrived late last night yesterday."

Gerald: "What!"

_***FLASHBACK***_

**11 year-old Helga and Gerald at the pier.**

Gerald (standing behind Helga): "Helga?"

Helga (sitting down): "What the heck do want Gerald-o?"

Gerald (sits down next to her): "Are you okay?"

Helga: "I'm just peachy. Whats-it to you?"

Gerald: "You've been crying."

Helga: "No, I haven't."

Gerald: "I'll miss them too, Helga."

Helga (looks stern into the water): "Yeah but there's only one difference. Other people saw you not just them."

Gerald (puts his hand on Helga's shoulder): "I see you and so does Stinky, Harold, Sid, HECK even Curl noticed that your not the big, mean Helga G Pataki from 4th grade anymore."

Helga: "That's the worst part Gerald only you guys see me the same way they did. _'sigh'_ I will always be one of the boys, huh?"

Gerald: "No, you won't Pataki. Look even I notice your physical change. Your _'thinks'_ blooming faster than Rhonda's but not as fast as Big Patty."

Helga (looks in shocked at Gerald): "You..."

Gerald: "I'm a guy give me a break. We wonder our eyes... Look Pataki I'll make a deal with you I'll treat you like one of the guys but if you want I wouldn't mind treating you as a girl either."

Helga: "I feel like a total sap right now."

Gerald (wraps his arm over her shoulders): "Your a GIRL what-did-ya expect."

Helga (elbows Gerald in the gut): "Shut up."

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Murray (stops in front of the high school): "Okay kids here's your stop. _'smile'_ NOW GET OUT OF MY BUS."

Sid (snapping his fingers): "Helga, Gerald you guys okay?"

Hel/Ger: "Yeah" _I THINK _(exiting the bus).


End file.
